WHY ME
by Un-Naturally PaRan0rMaL
Summary: What happens when Karin and Toshiro live together?..... EXPARIMENTAL MAy have Bad Launguage
1. Chapter 1

Ok over the last five years Karin hadn't changed much except she was taller, her hair was longer, she had inherited her mothers noticeable chest … oh and she was a Soul Reaper. Ever since she entered high school things have been crazy because she was left to do all the soul reaper duties because her brother Ichigo had gone (with Rukia) to college.

Luckily Karin's best friend was also a soul reaper, so she no longer had to carry the weight all by herself. Well that's what she thought until HE came to live with her.

This is how it happened … I was coming home from soccer practice when my idiot of a father tried to hug me.

"HOW IS MY MOST ELDEST WOND—"Isshin tried to say before being slammed against a wall……

**WHACK**

**BAM**

**CRASH**

As white hair teen watched from the couch his ex-captain being over powered by a human girl

"Hey" she said as if nothing even happened "Have I met you before?"

Toshiro wanted to say "Yes we played soccer a few years ago", but he new for the sake of his mission he said," no" and gave his usual emotionless stare

"hmmmm you sure do look familiar," she questioned as she headed up stairs to put away her soccer gear.

When she came back down stairs she found that Yuzu was already making dinner and that kid and her father talking inventively

"Well I think it is time for you to get acquainted to my daughters Karin and Yuzu" pointing to the back of him

"I'm Toshiro Histsugaya" he said to both Karin and Yuzu

"Hello Yuzu said with her usual bubbly ness "will you be staying for dinner?"

"Well my friend toshiro here will be living with us for a while "said the goat-faced man

"that's just wonderful !!!!" Yuzu ran to give the white haired boy a hug

"YeaH it's just super" Karin said sarcastically while she ran up to her shower


	2. Chapter 2

-------In the shower------

_Why why did it have to be me _Karin though to herself

_Why did my brother have to be a soul reaper….._

_Well no use now .. I just wish they would stop pretending I don't know about soul reapers…I AM ONE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!_

_Wait soul reapers , I knew I saw that guy before ..Yes he's the one that saved me from that hollow _she thought as she turned off the water and headed to her room….

She was still in deep thought as she was about to take off her towel when…

"KARIN" yelled the young captain

"What The FUCK are you doing in my room?" a mad raven haired girl said

"you mean my room" said the confused captain

"Oh yeah I was going to talk to you about that Karin" said the goat faced father

"Ok first I just want to change then you could explain all you want" pushing the two out of her room

_Stupid good-for-nothing-dad and that jerk face kid_ she thought to herself as she walked downstairs to find the captain still red from before

"so whats the deal dad?"

"well my most wonderful daughter" He started but interrupted by a pillow coming his way

"toshiro needs a place to stay while he is on this mission"

"why doesn't he just stay at Mr. Hat n'Clog's" said a very irritated daughter

"well began toshiro because of the mission we need different people posted at different

places"

"Oh and why does he have to stay in my room?"

"Because all the other rooms are full and by full I mean locked Ichigo locked his Yuzu said she doesn't want him( no offense) and Rukia will kill me if I let anyone in her room"

"well you're the dad so I guess what you say goes" sighed Karin

-----Later that night--------

"which side do you want (there were two beds because Yuzu used to share a room)

"ummm the one that's not yours"

"ok then you want the left one"

" G'night Toshiro"

" Good night" said the sleepy captain

--------In Karin's dreams------------

_Hey Kiba yashi no (that was karin's zanpakto's name)_

_Hey Karin so that captain is cute huh……_

_Kiba was like the other side of Karin no one saw_

_Kiba had long black hair, pink highlights and wore a red dress with flames on the end of the train(_like in wedding dress the long fabric that hangs at the bottom)

_No WAY!!!!_

_Come on no hiding it from me im a part of -----Kiba stared off in the distance_

_Um Hello?_

"_Kiba"_

_Then Kiba shouted " Hyorinmaru" and ran like all hell broke loose to give him a hug_

"_Hi haven't seen you in a while"_

"_WHAT HAVENT SEEN YOU IN A WHILE" shouted the very mad Karin_

" _Are you guys together?"_

_(Awkward silence)_

_Then she noticed that everything in her hot inner world was freezing over_

"_WTF" she thought_

_Then she saw someone in the distance, no it couldn't be him, why is he in my inner world?_

_Toshiro looked as confused as Karin did right now_

_They both look at each other for awhile _

" _Um why are you in my inner world toshiro"said the raven haired girl_

"_This is your inner world" toshiro looked around amazed _

"_It's really cool" blushing as he said this_

" _Um not to be rude and all but why are you here?" said a still confused girl_

" _If I new the answer to that I would have told you already" Toshiro replied _

"_Well it looks like our zanpakto's have some explaining to do" with that they both turned to Kiba and Hyorinmaru_

But they were both gone and Karin started waking up at the sound of her alarm clock only to find "TOSHIRO WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED !!"

" Oh my God I didn't even realize when I came here" said the very close captain

"Well next time…. Karin began

**GOOD MORNING KA------**

**SMASH  
BOOM  
CRASH**

Before Isshin even finished his sentence he was already crashing into a wall

"OHH HOOO HOOO Why is my beautiful daughter in bed with my second son Toshiro?'

"Don't get any idea's old man" Karin said while beating her father

" So Toshiro When you gonna tell me why are you hear in my world" said Karin

"Well the truth is I don't even Know"Toshiro began to think why Head Captain Yamamoto sent him to the real world

~~~~~Yay Flash Back Time~~~~~~~

"_You wanted to see me Head Captain?" said the Tenth Squad Captain_

" _I want you to go to the world of the Living on a very __Special__ mission" Said the old man trying to hold back a smirk_

" _Oh and to stay at the Kurosakis house hold Isshin will give you the details" said the very old captain_

_~~~~~AT the Kurosaki's~~~~~_

" _Old YAMA never told me nothing about nothing" said the VERY suspious ex- captain (him Urahara and Yama were in on this)_

" _SO You are staying here"Isshin's smile was very creepy as he said these next few words" You will have to stay in Karin's room for the time being._

_These words are still eched into Toshiro's mind_

_What could they be planning????_

_~~~~~~BACK TO Real world~~~~~~~_

" Karin You and Toshiro must go to Urahara's Candy shop POST HAST!!!!!"Pushing them out the door

**[A/N]: Well this is interesting I like to give a shout out to RukiaRocks for inspiring me to write this fanfic**

**~Nathalie**


	3. Moday

**(A/N: Its spring break for me and for Karin, Me don't own bleach , or anything else)**

The walk to Urahara's was VERY AKWARD so they didn't speak

Karin was about to knock on the door when the perverted shop owner opened up

"GOOD MORINNNNNGGGGG" he said with something in his had

"This is for your father" urahara said hading a blue box to them hiding his smile with his fan

"OHHH and I see you're with the_ captain_ "winking at Karin as she left

"God that guy needs to grow up" stated Karin

"I agree" toshiro said while walking in the awkward silence

~~~~In the House~~~~~~

"WERE HOME DAD" yelled Karin

Karin flinched expecting to get hugged

"Interesting he appears not to be home, nor Yuzu" said the very observant captain

As she walked in the living room she saw a big **FOR KARIN and TOSHIRO** letter

She picked it up and began reading "Karin_ and Toshiro I will be at a meeting across town for the whole week and Yuzu won't be here either because she is sleeping over at her friend's house also for the whole week…_

_Love,_

_Your Father_

_P.S: Don't get to wild you here (wink wink) P.S.S: you can have a party P.P.S.S: you __**will**__ have a party_

Karin sighed as she thought about what was in the letter

_Why does he have to stay here?_

_**Ohhhh Karin you know you want him to, said kiba yashi no**_

"Stop it "they both yelled it seems that toshiro was having the same fight with his zanpakto as well

And so the week begins~~

**Monday: **Karin was tiredand hungry so she ordered pizza

"Hey you want some?" Karin asked toshiro

"What is it?" this almost made Karin spit out the piece she was chewing on

"You seriously don't know what pizza is?" Karin asked to find out if he was playing

"Well if I did wouldn't I have told you I was just kidding" replied a irritated captain

"Well first you open your mouth" so he did that

"Then" she said grabbing a piece of pizza, she put it in his mouth "you chew"

She was still holding it for him while he ate

" you think you wanna take over?" she asked a blushing captain

"um sure" he said taking the pizza when there hands touched

They both turned tomato red when Karin ran up to her room to change

She changed into her house clothes and came down with horror movies

_The Grudge_

_Halloween_

_Saw II_** (A/N: I have never seen these before so bare with me)**

Toshiro pointed to _The Grudge_ and sat next to Karin( very close) and they turned out the lights and played the movie

Karin didn't even realize when something scary would happen she held on to toshiro's hand

When the movie was over she apologized for almost breaking his hand

" sorry"

" it's ok " toshiro sighed, slightly blushing

When the lights were back on toshiro saw what Karin was wearing

_A black tank top , with shorts that wer----_

" EARTH TO TOSHIRO" shouted Karin

"stop it" she said

"stop what"

"staring at me like that" he hadn't realized he was staring

" sorry" he replied feeling red , then he looked at the time _**2:30 am**_

"I'm gonna go shower" he told Karin

Then she headed for her room forgetting toshiro's close were there

**A/N: MUHAHAHHAHA…thank you for the reviews and I am going to say I will be MISSPELLING A LOT of words …so sorry if you are perfectionist and you are reading this**

**P.S: what should I do for Tuesday???? Any Idea's**


	4. AN

**A/N: thanks for all the suggestions, and I will probably use some…sorry that im not descriptive enough I've always had that problem and sorry if I have spelling errors **

**And sorry for it being REALLY late…..**

**And sorry I haven't been writing lately I was waiting for summer break to come and now its here…WOOT WOOTT (new chapter coming out SOON)!**


	5. The Meeting

**A/N: thanks for all the suggestions, and I will probably use some…sorry that im not descriptive enough I've always had that problem and sorry if I have spelling errors **

**And sorry for it being REALLY late….**

I put in my ipod and blast my music as loud as it could go…I probably fell asleep because now I was in my dream world

**Toshiro P.O.V~~~**

I walked through the door and who do I see,but Karin asleep I didn't want to wake her because she looked so peace full, so I got my stuff and left to the bathroom to change.

**Meeting at Urahara's :**

"I think Rukia's Plan is a great idea", said Yuzu

" my dear little Karin is way to smart and will never fall for it,"said Isshin

"yes the plan is so idiotic that Karin will never see it coming,"said Urahara

"HEY!"

"sorry I didn't mean to offend you Rukia,"said Urahara

"wait, just a second what plan are you guys talking about,"said a very confused Ichigo

" Ichigo do you mean to tell me you have been sitting there for half an hour not knowing what this meeting is about!", rukia said

" Umm yeahh , I think so….?

"ok fine I will go over it again…This meet-

ing is about getting the young captain and Karin Man Yama says everyone is better when they have my Plan is We should put Karin and Toshiro into very akward situations that will get them _closer_ than every before.

" WAIT THIS MEETING IS TO GET MY SISTER AND THAT KID TOGETHER!"Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs

"So I assume everyone INCLUDING ICHIGO will keep all this on the DL" rukia said

"Sure" everyone including Ichigo said and started to plan the details of the plan….

**Well I hoped you guys liked it and stuff….My summer is SO BORING so I will be writing more often…..Oh and don't comment on my incorrect spelling or watever**

**~N**

**P.S Go Look at my Drawing Videos on Youtube!My Username is on my Profile and Subscribe if you like em….**


	6. Asking Them

**Hayy dudes…um so sorry I am not gonna lie to u…but ive been so LAZY so don't hate me…lol…well hope u like it cuz I sure don't**

"Hey Karin, You know theres a spring Festival tomorrow",Rukia said as she showed Karin the poster

"Wellll I bet you want to go with toshiro..huh?" Rukia implied as she grinned evily

"Umm I guess so?" ,Karin knew Rukia had a plan of some sorts but the face Rukia was making made Karin to scared to ask what it was

**~~Asking Toshiro to the Festival~~**

"Hey kid…"Karin started to say

"who the hell are you calling a Kid! I have you know im hundreds of years older than you!",Toshiro Yelled

"Ok fine…Old Man You wanna go to this thing with me ,Rukia, and Ichigo?", Karin tried to sound bored ,but inside she wanted to yell

Toshiro also t ried to sound bored and not interested and said," Yahh sure I have nothing better too do anyways"

"hmm that little ass hole" , Karin muttered to herself as she walked away

**~~Ichigo's Room~~**

As rukia told Ichigo the plan about tomorrow ,you could see the rage in his face

" I am not going to some stupid festival with you,Karin,and toshiro!",yelled ichigo

"aww why not Ichigo", Rukia said as she made a sad cute puppy dog face

Ichigo could never say no to that face….but he wasn't gonna let her know that

"",Ichigo sided"fine ill go,but only because I don't want little Toshiro getting fresh with my sister"

"Hahahaha sure that's why your going," Rukia knew Ichigo could never say no to her,that was her secret weapon to get her anything

**Ohh kay ima cut it off right here cuz I got nothing for the festival yet…lol ideas?anyone?**

**~N**


End file.
